This invention generally relates to fixtures for holding fabric to walls and more specifically relates to an adjustable bracket with separable parts that can be selectively positioned to form and maintain pleats in a wall covering fabric.
For both functional and decorative reasons it is sometimes desirable to face or cover large walls of a theatre, auditorium or other building with pleated fabric instead of conventional wallpaper, paneling, etc.
It is well known to bend a thin strip of metal at equally spaced intervals along its length to constitute pleat-forming bends. When a drapery or other fabric is pressed over the pleat-forming bends and secured in some manner to the strip then the pleats become created to present an attractive covering. The fabric may be attached to a metal holding strip by way of pinching or gripping elements as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,355 to Harris (1941), by wedges as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 631,401 to Kuhnel et al. (1899) or by sharp prongs or projections as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,891 to Cohen et al (1941), U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,578 to Stallone (1951) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,207 to Humble (1965).
These above-mentioned types of fabric hanging brackets have pleat-forming bends fixed in position, making the pleating pattern non-adjustable.
This invention is an improvement over the concept of a sectional and adjustable bracket as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,426 (1974). The principal aim of this invention is to stabilize, strengthen and prevent wobbling of the overall bracket.